Atelier Iris3:Fates Intertwine Edge X Phenyl
by PrinceOfSorroW Zero
Summary: Warning: Lemon Scene,OneShot,PWP, So... Edge couldn't get over what happened to Iris, this one's the bad ending so maybe there was someone else who was meant for him... plz. R & R theres been lots of hits on this one but i only have single review till now


**Atelier Iris 3: Fates Intertwine an (Edge X Phenyl)**

**Author's notes:**** So, since there's no A.I.3 selection I'll put it here in the A.I. section! And sorry for the miscoupling I kinda like Phenyl being so cute and all, the way she blushes, anyway enjoy! ;D Oh! And this happened when they already defeated Uroborus the mediator of dimensions (The bad ending, the part where Iris isn't revived by the Escalario) Haha! And I typed this in while listening to A.I.3's OP! And another thing did you notice that if you keep on finishing battle quest's for Phenyl, Her affection for Edge actually increases! Yes! That's another reason why I wanted to write a fic about them and when the time I saw Phenyl blush...**

**Prologue: It's been a while ever since Iris's death and yet Edge still couldn't get over it... Will he be stuck in the past like **_**Forever...?**_** Meanwhile Edge finished another battle quest and is about to report it to Phenyl (Since he wants to forget about Iris for a while and does anything to kill time.)**

**Edge:** Here I finished up another one... hurry up and give me another...

**Phenyl:** ... So you _**STILL**_ couldn't get over her... You should find _someone else _who could make you happier... not making you lose yourself...

**Edge: **Shut Up! You don't know how I feel right now and I've known her ever since childhood... we grew up together... her family took care of me... She was so important... Yet during that time I couldn't do anything but watch as she sacrifices herself for everyone... Why...? Damn it... During the time she was still alive why didn't I say it...? I am such a coward... My feelings for her were too soft I thought she might leave me because I wasn't strong enough to protect her... What the hell can this Mech-sword of mine do! If I couldn't use it to protect the one's I care for!?

**Phenyl: **... Sorry I couldn't help you with that, so here's another quest to enlighten your burden...

**Edge:** Let's see... defeat the wanted wielder _Azoth of Destiny_... (How come this sounds familiar...? anyways might as well check it out at the top of the legendary tree.)

**Edge:** I want to go alone... Besides Nell needs some rest... Well off I go...

**Edge: **Here I am... Huh!? Isn't that...? Ash! What the hell's he doing here!? (Wait a minute wasn't his weapon called the Azoth? But I'm not supposed to be a man-hunter, what's going on here?)

**Ash: **Edge... I'll kill you...

**Edge:** Fine... I'll show you how much I wanted to protect Iris you bastard!!!

**So... The battle... Begins!**

**Battle Start:**

Edge is in luck, using his original Blades his skill gauge is full!

Edge start's with a pyre bunker "Burn in Hell Ash!"

Ash gets hit and says "Not a chance..."

Ash summons his Azoth and simply attacks "You don't stand a chance"

Edge blocks and says "You already know yourself that I've surpassed you..."

Edge counters as he spots an opening "See..."

Ash's HP (hit points) is going down like ½ of its already damaged.

Ash uses Master Shift (physical attacks doesn't work on him)

**Edge: **Damn it... I should use an item... NO I should guard up, I dont stand a chance against his special attack!

Ash uses his special attack and drained Edge's HP by 1/1.5.

**Edge: **There's no way I'm losing to you! Edge suddenly uses his special attack! Cross Rain!

Ash's HP is one shot to KO

"Burst Chain!"

**Edge: **Alright I'll finish you right here! Chain Digger! (Number of combos 1 X 500 damage.) Number of combo's done 12!

**Ash: **...

**Edge: **Silent till death huh? Serves you right... Your blood isn't enough for what you've done to us...

_Edge suddenly remembers his times with Iris and is breaking apart because of that burden and just wanted to go back home..._

_Meanwhile..._

**Phenyl:** I really like Edge... he helps me with my work and his silent charm... I wish I was Iris... Is there any way I could make him mine? Oh there he is...

**Edge: **Here I've done it, but why did I have to kill Ash?

**Phenyl: **You didn't kill Ash! Stupid! You just killed his Doppelganger!

**Edge: **Oh... no wonder he had a black coat instead of blue... too bad I wished I killed the real him...

**Phenyl:** What did you say!?

**Edge:**...Nothing...(Edge just blanked up.)

**Phenyl:** Anyway I'm free tomorrow, so want to eat up at Eva's bar?

**Edge: **Huh? Aren't you too young to go there?

**Phenyl:** What was that!? Are you saying I'm dinky!? WTF!?

**Edge: **_Sorry, I didn't mean it that way, anyways, yeah I'd love too._

**Phenyl: "Blushes" Ok! Ok! See you tomorrow!**

_**So that night before tomorrow:**_

**Edge:** Hmmm It's kinda like a date... anyway I need to forget about Iris... She wouldn't be happy to see me like this... Hmmm a date huh? Yeah... even though she's small Phenyl's real cute and elegant though she's young her body's perfect for me, those golden pigtails of her really match her though... And her sweet tender lips that Puko's been craving to taste... But I want to feel it too... What am I saying!? ... Could she be the one who'll make me forget about Iris!? ... Yeah I don't care about the age gap... but how should I do it?

**The Next Day...**

**Edge:** ... where is she? She forgot to tell me the time... but I got a feeling she'll be here... just a little more...

_**Meanwhile: **_**Phenyl's getting ready for Edge picking out her cutest gown-like dress and fixing her pigtails, Easy-to-drop, see-through panties and bra.**

**Phenyl: **This should do it... (I'm not trying to seduce him or anything but I've got this feeling...) Off I Go!

**Edge:** Ah! There she is! Hi!

**Phenyl: **Um... Edge Hi! So let's eat!

**Eva: **So what are you two love-birds going to have?

**Phenyl and Edge:** We'd like to have some Golden meat and some Elixir please!

**Eva: **Oh! My I'm not allowed to serve wine to minor's ... but since it's your special day I'll allow it! ... Hee hee have some fun now! My room's that way Ok? ...

_**As soon as they've finished eating and **__**drinking**__** they head off to Eva's room but first...**_

**Edge: Hey Eva! Is there need to pay for the use of your room? (Edge's DRUNK)**

**Eva: No need, just have fun with her (Eva winking at Edge.)**

**Edge: Thanks**

_**So there they are at Eva's room as Phenyl waits if Edge will make a confession...**_

_**Phenyl**_: _So what now Edge? (Seductively says it...)_

_**Edge: **_Hey, yeah you were right I should forget about Iris and you know who I've found?

_**Phenyl: **__Tee-Hee let me guess! ... Me..._

_**Edge: **__yeah you... I wasn't able to tell this to Iris but... I think I love you already not because I'm drunk but because I've really fallen for you..._

_**Phenyl:**__ Hey I know you're still a virgin 'coz I am too..._

_**Edge: **__Yeah and I want to give mine to you... sure we fight sometimes but that's all a big misunderstanding So..._

_**Phenyl just suddenly kisses Edge's manly lips and as Edge realizes Phenyl's panty has a hole in the middle he just suddenly thrusted his finger into her nice core Phenyl screams in delight since it is her first time aroused... They couldn't wait for the real fun to begin so They hurriedly took of their clothes and Phenyl giving Edge's cock a nice wet blowjob Edge pushes Phenyl's head towards his cock as he succumbs in Phenyl's great hand-mastery, Since they wanted to have a little fun they decided to make a 69 so they both lovingly licked their own private core that they were ready to give to each other, They couldn't resist the heat so Edge just inserted his heavenly cock to Phenyl's cute, pure, core, Edge just kept going in-out-in-out Phenyl cutely blushes because of Edge's love for her, Phenyl suddenly said "Edge... It feels so good so please cum out of me right now I want to feel your passion, after this we can get married..." Edge reply's "Uh... yeah I'll show you how much I love you..."...Uh! They both cummed out, both of them were happily wet and fell asleep due to excitement's fatigue but before they both fell asleep they whispered to each other the sweet words a lover craves for "I Love You".**_

_**Eva suddenly opens the door and said "My thank goodness Edge has been finally free from the burden Iris has given him Tee-hee I'll tell everyone tomorrow to prepare for their wedding!"**_

†_**The End†**_

Author's messages: So how'd you all like it? Pretty nice and detailed huh? I love Phenyl I wish I was Edge and I'd choose her, you all just can't see her hidden beauty that's why you all prefer Iris... anyway hope you all enjoyed and comments plz!


End file.
